Automotive vehicles typically include one or more speakers positioned in spaced relationships within the vehicle to coactively provide a desired sound mix within the vehicle body. In sedan type vehicles, a pair of speakers are typically mounted in the shelf behind the rear seat, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,830 to Sohma et al. Some systems include acoustical conduits or horns to improve sound quality. One such an assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,175 to Scarlata wherein the conduit extends from a speaker outside the compartment behind the rear seat, under the rear seat to an outlet directed at the foot space in front of the rear seat. Still other systems mount the speakers to the roof of the vehicle about the interior thereof, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,165 to Okamoto et al. Yet other systems include conduits and speakers mounted in dashboard or instrument panel with the emanating sound directed toward the windshield, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,538 to Guyton et al and 4,612,530 to Kurth et al..